The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to CSI-RS design with dynamic subframe structure.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A base station may transmit reference signals to a UE during a subframe to aid in channel estimation and channel quality feedback. In some cases, similar transmissions by nearby wireless devices or neighboring base stations may overlap with the signals received by the UE. This may reduce the effectiveness of channel estimation and additional scheduling by a base station, which may result in signal degradation and reduced throughput.